El peor de los obsequios
by Leeran
Summary: *Gekokujou* Sólo había dos personas en todo el universo capaces de enviarle un regalo a Hibari Kyoya. Y él iba a hacerles pagar caro ese atrevimiento.


**Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece :).

**Advertencias:** Spoilers hasta más o menos el Arco de los Anillos. Hubicado 5 años en el futuro. Insinuaciones de trío, técnicamente, pero en realidad es muy gen. Sólo que a mi mente pervertida le gusta más como se ven las "/" entre los nombres de los personajes que los "+", porque este trío es sencillamente muy cute (?).

**Claim:** Ryohei/Hibari/Chrome. Pero como dije antes, en realidad debería haber "+" entre los nombres, porque es puro gen esto xDU (y está centrada un poco más en el Hibari/Chrome porque originalmente el fic iba a ser sólo de ese pairing).

**Notas:** Esto va para el Reto Diario también :D. Y para la Gekokujou. *Sigh* Sólo me hubiera gustado que hubiera salido mejor, este trío es muy adorable u_uU.

**El peor de los obsequios.**

Hibari observó el paquete en silencio, como si esperara poder explotarlo sólo con su mirada de odio. Y para él habría sido bastante agradable.

Nadie le hacía regalos a Hibari Kyoya. No importaba la fecha, nadie cometía semejante suicidio ni desperdiciaba dinero en eso, porque todos tenían muy claro _dónde_ terminaría el obsequio si intentaban dárselo. Y la verdad, tener que sacarse regalos de _allí_ no se veía nada agradable.

Pero evidentemente había dos personas en el mundo que no se habían enterado de eso, o eran lo suficientemente obstinadas como para intentar darle algo de todas maneras. Peor aún, esas dos personas se habían _agrupado_ para entregarle ese obsequio. En _conjunto_. No podía haber dos insultos más graves para Hibari que esos.

Ni siquiera quería _tocar_ esa cosa.

—Repítemelo, ¿quién envió esto? —soltó Hibari, con un tono de voz que habría sido capaz de matar por sí solo (si su mirada o su aura no lo hacían antes).

Kusakabe tragó saliva antes de contestar.

—Sasagawa Ryohei y Chrome Dokuro —respondió sin agregar nada, por temor a recibir la ira del otro joven.

_Ellos_. La verdad era que no le extrañaba del Guardián del Sol, quien a pesar de las dificultades que tenía para recordar su cumpleaños (la ocasión por la que ese obsequio había sido enviado), siempre le daba regalos para otras fechas que sí era capaz de retener en su memoria (y éstos siempre terminaban hechos cenizas, literalmente). Pero de esa herbívora no se lo habría esperado.

En todos esos años, la chica había tenido la sensatez de mantenerse silenciosa y no acercarse demasiado a él a menos que fuera necesario (aunque lo había "ayudado" en algunas batallas, algo que _nunca_ le perdonaría), con lo que creyó que era una herbívora medianamente inteligente (o sencillamente Mukuro la mantenía sabiamente lejos de él). Evidentemente se había equivocado.

Cerró los ojos para contenerse de morder hasta la muerte al primero que se cruzara en su camino (cinco años de tener que relacionarse con esos mafiosos lo habían dotado de una minúscula cantidad de paciencia que antes no había tenido). Finalmente decidió que, antes de mandar a explotar ese regalo, vería de qué demonios se trataba.

Bruscamente arrancó la envoltura del paquete, esperando encontrar algo que aumentara aún más sus ansias asesinas.

Y no se había equivocado. Ahora definitivamente tenía ganas de ir a la Mansión Vongola y morder hasta la muerte a esos dos herbívoros.

Un libro. Le habían regalado un libro.

…Y habían acertado en darle precisamente el libro que él mismo quería conseguir.

No, _había_. Era evidente que el obsequio lo había escogido _ella_.

¿Cómo había adivinado sus gustos en la lectura? No lo sabía. Posiblemente había sido un golpe de suerte, nada más, porque pensar que podía ser otra cosa simplemente lo ponía de aún _peor_ humor (y ya en aquel momento podría haber quemado la casa entera simplemente encendiendo las llamas de su anillo con su ira). Pero definitivamente iba a pagarlo caro.

Se levantó de su lugar con el libro en las manos y, sin decir absolutamente nada, decidió que haría inmediatamente una visita a la Mansión Vongola. Y no iba a terminar bien, eso podía garantizarlo.

…Pero aprovecharía el viaje para leer el libro (antes de hacérselos tragar a esos dos herbívoros insolentes).


End file.
